No6
by Kitten Kong Destroyed Wotan
Summary: Upon his resignation a British secret service agent was kidnapped and taken to the village and given the identity No.6. There he was questioned, tricked drugged and many other things to try and make him say why he resigned.Some time later he destroyed the
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who

In

No.6

By KKDW

Chapter 1: The Prisoner

"Where am I?"

"In the village."

No.6 expected this answer, he always got that answer. He didn't know why he always asked these questions to the man in the chair in front of him, and it was always a new man almost every day. Perhaps he thought that if they gave a different answer he might have an advantage and a chance to escape.

"What do you want?"

"Information."

Again the same answer.

"Who's side are you on?"

"That would be telling, we want information…information…INFORMATION."

Still the same answer.

"You won't get it."

"By hook or by crook we will."

"Who are you?"

"The new No.2."

Now came the important question, the one No.6 really wanted the answer to.

"Who is No.1?"

"You are No.6."

Blast, the same answer again, and then No.6 let out the one thing which seemed to set him apart from the others in the village.

"I AM NOT A NUMBER, I AM A FREE MAN."

No.2 just laughed.

No.6 drove away from his home leaving behind No.2's very short Butler while No.2 just wandered about London. No.6 had a rendezvous to get to all the while thinking about his time in the village and his final discovery: No.1. No.6 couldn't help thinking about how No.1 had been, but then he realised the answer had been provided each time. No.2's last words every time, who is No. 1? YOU are No.6. That had been it, the answer. He hadn't realised, he hadn't understood it. No.6 drove past a police box as he went along, he knew he was looking for one but it wasn't that one. It would be a while yet before he got there. After driving for some time he finally found one. He recognised it as the right one by the large OUT OF ORDER sign hanging from the front. He got out of his car and took a key out of his pocket which he used to open the door. Then he stepped into the vast console room of the TARDIS. He was glad to be back here after so long, he was alone in the console room. He'd obviously got there first.

About an hour later a taxi drove up outside the TARDIS.

"Are you sure this is where you want to be Miss?" the driver asked his passenger.

"Yes this is it."

"Well, alright then."

The passenger stepped out of the taxi (carrying a small suitcase with her that seemed as though it wasn't big enough for its present contents), paid the driver and then watched him go. She then took her own key out and entered the TARDIS.

"Glad you could make it Rebecca," No.6 said looking up from the console.

"Same to you to Doctor."

"Doctor? Oh yes I'd forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"My name."

"Surely Doctor can't be you're real name."

"No I suppose not, but a few months of being called something completely different can make you forget."

"What did they call you?"

"No.6."

"You're lucky number?"

"Not anymore."

"So did you find out who…or what was running that place."

"Yes."

"Who then?"

"Me."

"What?"

"I finally got to meet No.1 and it was me."

"Surely not."

"I certainly hope not."

"So where are we going now?"

"We're going to find out why. I want to know why No.1 was me. And all the No.2s knew it was me as well I'm sure of it."

"Why?"

"Whenever I asked them who No.1 was they always gave the same reply. 'You are No.6.'"

"Oh."

"Of course I didn't realise until after I discovered No.1."

"I'm not surprised."

"Yes, well what do you think could be the explanation?"

"Well you told me there have been occasions where you met someone who was the spitting image of you, or someone disguised as you."

"True, so this is either another look-alike or an impostor."

No.6, the Doctor, set the TARDIS controls and it dematerialised, leaving only the OUT OF ORDER sign with which fell to the ground where it was, and it stayed there.

The Doctor was now on his 13th and last incarnation. He didn't regret it, using up all his lives just because of the hectic and dangerous lifestyle he led. He remembered well why he'd regenerated this time, it had once again been during something very dangerous and death defying, well not quite defying since it got there in the end. This time he'd taken a small ticking bomb aboard a biplane and bailed out mere seconds before it explode, he was caught in the blast and plummeted towards ground level. He landed in the middle of a large field and regenerated. He thought of it as his most exiting excuse for regeneration yet. Then a short while later he'd picked up Rebecca, they'd travelled together for a while and then the Doctor stumbled on the Village. It was just a small thing in his very large archives on the history of everywhere, but it was there. It's existence had been reported by a British secret service agent named Ben Stewart after escaping from it some time after being kidnapped. The Doctor had looked up a bit more about Stewart and discovered that Stewart was the spitting image of himself. The Doctor had gone in search of Stewart but had failed to find him. He deduced that he must be Stewart, acting under alias. The Doctor decided to do just that to find out more about the Village. A few years earlier he'd joined the British Secret Service and after a few years got himself a very strong reputation, and then he resigned. He knew that this would arouse the curiosity of the people who ran the Village and he was right, they kidnapped him. The Doctor didn't like long term plans, but this one was necessary.

The TARDIS droned on and all, going through the vortex at immeasurable speeds (though the only reason why they couldn't be measured was because to measure speed you had to take into account how far you'd travelled and how long it had taken, the TARDIS wasn't taking any time because it was going through it). The Doctor manned the controls alone. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this; he just knew he had to. He had to unravel the last mystery of the village. And then the TARDIS stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No.1 

The Doctor checked the scanner screen, it showed an empty room. A circular room, with a thick black pillar in the centre. Odd, the pillar didn't seem to be supporting the ceiling in any way shape or form. It was just there. Why? 'Great,' the Doctor thought to himself, 'something else I want to find an answer for.'

Half an hour later the Doctor and Rebecca were both standing outside the TARDIS. Neither of them seemed to have any idea of what to do next?

"What now Doctor?" Rebecca asked.

"I suggest we look around, there're a few doors leading off here."

"Together or separately?"

"I think it best if we stick together."

The Doctor selected one of eight doors and they both set off down the corridor it opened on to, the Doctor couldn't help thinking 'why is it always corridors?'

Neither of them noticed the small surveillance camera in the wall.

An old man watched the Doctor and Rebecca; they left the round room and carried on down a corridor. The screen the man was watching changed to the corridor and he watched them still. On his chest he wore a badge. A white badge with a Penny-Farthing bicycle on it. It also had a number on it. No.1.

Rebecca had lost count of the number of corridors she'd traversed during her time with the Doctor, mind you she didn't really think she'd started counting in the first place. She'd met the Doctor quite a while ago. It hadn't been the most pleasant of meetings as it involved a large explosion, the deaths of millions of people (which including some of Rebecca's friends and family), becoming trapped underneath a collapsed building and then being snatched up by a fierce flying monster. Things had been mostly the same since then, though there was the occasional trip to the alien seaside to brighten things up. She'd been 16 when she first met him, she wasn't quite sure how he measured time in a time machine but the Doctor had told her they'd been together for about four or five years now, and she didn't seem to have aged beyond 16 at all. In fact Rebecca was almost sure she'd aged back to 15 again. Life on board the TARDIS had seemed strange at first but she'd got used to it. She'd now acquired a collection of souvenirs from their travels (this included an unoccupied Dalek casing and Neil Armstrong's first step on the moon which they'd scooped up and sealed in an air tight vacuum, the Doctor had done something to it which made all the moon dust cling together so that they didn't lose the piece of history. She'd always been unsure about the Doctor himself; he had a very strong personality. Perhaps this was because he'd got to the beginning of his end. But he was happy to have her come with him; perhaps he just wanted someone as company when the end finally came. He didn't want to die alone.

Rebecca was jolted out of her memories and back into reality when someone ambushed her from behind and grabbed her. The man behind her was holding on tight, his left arm across her chest and a gun pointing to her head in his right hand. More men appeared and aimed guns at the Doctor who just stood there.

"Well, it's not the first time," the Doctor said to himself.

The old man looked round as the Doctor and Rebecca were both brought in to see him. The Doctor saw the badge, No.1, the Doctor knew he'd gone back into the past before he'd been kidnapped. But who was this No.1. It certainly wasn't the same one he'd seen.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I? I am No.1," the old man replied, "But you can call me…the Master."

The Doctor froze, not him, not again, he'd had enough of the Master. The Doctor thought he'd disposed of the old has-been years ago, but no, the Master kept coming back. Each time having to pinch someone else body. The Doctor would never have dared to cheat death like that. Never.

"And what are you up to this time then?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh just starting up somewhere for people who…know too much and we think need to be silenced."

"So who are you working for, whose side are you on?"

"That would be telling Doctor."

The Doctor swore mentally, the same answer again; it wasn't like the Master to keep secrets like this. Well, not one of the old Masters.

"And I suppose now you have me you're going to carry out a spot of revenge."

"Well, you could call it that. I'm sure you've noticed that this current body is getting on a bit."

"It is a bit obvious."

"So I need a new one."

"And why are you telling me?" then the Doctor remembered No.1, his number 1, him, "No."

"Yes, I'm going to have yours Doctor. A Time Lord body would be most suitable, and they are very hard to come by these days you know."

"Well I won't last long; I'm in me No.13 now."

"So what? I can always get another one, I've always fancied having a go at a female persona," the Master sneered looking at Rebecca.

"Don't even think about it," Rebecca snarled, appalled at the idea.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice in either matter my dear," the Master said.

"That's just like you isn't it, always thinking of yourself," the Doctor said.

"True, and all I want it to live, to survive."

And then he placed his hands on the Doctor's shoulder's, the Doctor screamed and the Master laughed. The Master collapsed, dead. The Doctor looked down at the body as it started to crumble.

"They always go quickly when I do," he said to himself, "Well this is certainly better then the last few, might gave the beard a miss this time though."

"No!" Rebecca gasped.

"Yes," the Doctor said, "Say hello to the new Master, and the new No.1."

"What do you want us to do with her?" one of the men asked.

"Oh, I might have some use for her in the future. We'll take her to my TARDIS and have her frozen for a bit."

Rebecca shuddered as she heard this and the Master just chuckled.

The Master's TARDIS was almost the same as the Doctor's, though with a slight difference in colour scheme. The Master had taken her to a room containing a set of cryogenic chambers. Rebecca was know secured in one of these, the Master had fastened leather straps around her ankles and wrists to keep her in place. Then he'd closed the chamber. Rebecca could only think of one think as the chamber filled with vapour, the Doctor was dead, and she was going to go the same way…one day.

The End


End file.
